The mermaid and the turtle
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: Mermaids are real! Well that's what Mikey seems to believe ever since he found one but will there love be able to blossom or will their loved be trampled?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own TMNT only my oc Lola

It was a quite evening in the lair Mikey was eating the last slice of pizza, Raph was trying to beat Leo's high score on the pinball machine, Donnie was in his lab blowing something up and Leo was watching the news. Nothing happened on the news it was just the weather and competitions until the news reporter said something that made Leo get everyone. "Mermaids in New York yes apparently a fisherman saw a mermaid figure whilst fishing at the pier" the video turned to on old looking man. "I was just fishing when I saw a figure sitting on a rock near the beach when I went closer it looked at me until diving in it didn't come back up and when it went under I saw a tail where its legs were meant to be" the video went back to the newsreader. "The Chancellor of New York has placed a large reward for anyone who captures this creature alive" Leo switched off the TV saying. "Does anyone believe this I mean 'mermaids' ha" Mikey silently walked away thinking back a year ago.

_flashback begins_

_Mikey walked through the tunnels walking until he saw a light he exited through the light and found he was on a beach he looked left and saw the pier of New York he smiled and ran to the water. Diving in he swam for a bit until he got quite far out he suddenly saw a tall fin swimming towards him he began to swim away from the fin but he suddenly felt a pain shoot through his leg he looked down and saw a shark biting his leg (I know sharks might not live in piers but I couldn't think of anything else). He felt the shark beginning to drag him down when he felt all the weight go he looked up only to black out. When he woke up he was on the beach he groggily got up rubbing his head when he tried to get up he hissed as his leg began to hurt he looked at his leg which was bleeding and had bite marks hge went towards the water to wash his leg. As he sat near the rocks he saw a figure come closer to him but before he could run he saw a girls head pop up he smiled but suddenly saw her raise a tail from the back she got up and sat on the rock next to Mikey. She had long blonde hair with bright blue eyes she had a blue almost sports bra look on her and her tail was blue with hints of green and finally he fins were a dark blue compared to her tail. She sat smiling at me until I waved she saw my cut she leaned toward it and placed her hand on my cut her hand glowing then fading then she removed it showing my cut was fixed. We talked for a few minutes until we heard a screech fill the air. "Creeee" she looked back and waved goodbye diving into the water swiming away. I smiled and walked back._

_Flashback ends_

Mikey sat on his bed worried for his long lost friend worried what would happen if they found her and what they would do to her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they guys were looking over the city but Mikey was looking over the beachy pier tonnes of fishing boats and bigger boats entered the pier blocking the ocean from it. "Okay guys let's go back" Mikey rubbed the back of his head saying. "Why don't we go and make sure no one gets hurt and by someone I mean the mermaid" Leo sighed saying a bit harshly. "Please don't say you think this is true" Mikey got in his face and retorted. "I don't think its true I know it is and if you won't come I'll go by myself" he jumped from the building his brothers following when they got to the pier they his behind the rocks watching an old man walk onto the boat he looked in to the water like a shark.

Lola's P.O.V

I decided to go back where I met the turtle a year ago thinking he might of come back but when I entered I saw lots of boats I decided to go back but as I turned boats blocked the way out I began to swim around until I suddenly felt like I was being lifted up. Simply because I was a rope fishing net wrapped around me and pulled me to the surface when I was up I grabbed the rope and tried to pull it apart but I suddenly came to face to face with a old man he looked at me saying. "I finally caught you my pretty" I was suddenly thrown into a large glass container full of water I saw to the top and rattled the grating at the top but it wouldn't come loose. I finally let my screech lose hoping mum or dad would help. "Creeeee" everyone held their ears but they kept going to the land I swam around scared but I soon felt the container being lifted up and placed into a car.

No ones P.O.V

The turtles watched in shock as they mermaid was taken away when all the men left they prepare to move but a voice mad them stop. "Wait a minute do you know where they are taking Lola?" They turned around and saw two other mermaids one was a male he had longish hair with blue eyes his tail was a deep black he was sitting next to the one that talked she had long light brown hair with blue eyes he tail was green with bits of blue. They looked at the guys until they answered. "No why do you know her?" They looked at each other the female suddenly began crying the man brought his wife into a hug patting her back he looked at the guys saying. "Lola's our daughter" the woman sat back up wiping her eyes saying. "We always warned her never to go near the humans because that is how our race is nearly extinct they only see us as freaks something that will make them money" Mikey stood forwards saying. "I didn't see your daughter as a freak in fact she was the most beautiful mermaid I've ever seen" Raph looked at Mikey saying. "She's the only mermaid you've seen" Mikey ignored Raph and continued. "And how could I see her as a freak when she saved my life" the woman wiped away her tears smiling towards Mikey. "Well at least someone sees us for our beauty instead of our profits" the man looked at the turtles saying. "Look can you please help us get our daughter back?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lola's P.O.V

The man drove for a few hours until I felt the car stop I jerked forward but soon the sun seeped into my container but was soon gone as he threw a blanket on top of it. I felt the tank being lifted up and taken somewhere I suddenly heard the man speaking. "Chancellor I have what you want" the blanket was pulled and I saw the surprised face of the Chancellor I became scared as I watched him given the man a large amount of money then place me on the side of the office picking up his phone dialing a number. "Hello yes I have her" I sat at the bottom of my tank messing with my hair until I suddenly heard the door opened I saw men with white coats on come up to me they looked at me like I was a one way ticket into the front page of a newspaper. They lifted me up and took me to a van where we drove for a while until we came to a large building where they brought me into until we came to a large tank filled with water. The tank was as large as a room with grating on the top they threw me in like I was a fish waiting for the end I swam around whilst I waited for someone to come back until I saw a man come outside he talked to another scientist. "Are we going to disect her yet?" "No we'll wait until tomorrow" I froze terrified but suddenly I heard a blast and saw the walls burst in I suddenly saw mum and dad next to the turtle I saw a year ago with their legs. They began to fight the men until mum got to me trying to break the glass with her fist suddenly time seemed to slow down I heard a gun fire and saw mum gasp as she held her chest blood coming from her chest dad saw this and ran to her he watcbed as her eyes shut and soon became enraged charging at the men only to bet shot multiple times in the chest. Mikey jumped toward me smashing the glass grabbing me and carrying me away bridle style.

We soon came to there lair I was now crying I had lost my mum and dad I had no one. When Donnie finished checking me over Mikey came in as Donnie left holding a plate and a can he placed them next to me it was a vegetarian pizza with some diet cola. I ate hungrily after I finished we talked some more until I said. "Mikey I have to go back to the ocean" he looked surprised. "What? Why?" "Mikey everything I know is there I have nothing here" Mikey looked into my eyes saying. "You have me" he suddenly leaned in and kissed me we kissed for a few seconds until we pulled apart we SST in silence until I spoke up. "If I was to stay on the land where would I stay?" He looked back at me answering. "Here I could ask Splinter I'm sure he'd let you" I thought for a minute until saying. "Wellll okay" he cheered and hugged me tightly then planting a small kiss on my lips before leaving as he left I thought. 'I'm going to like it here'

A/N I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR ENDING IT AT ONLY THREE CHAPTERS UGH MY WORST YET BUT I REALLY WANT TO FOCAS ON MY NEXT I KNOW I SAY THAT A LOT BUT I REALLY WANT TO FOCAS ON THIS ONE


End file.
